This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT This is a prospective cohort study designed to define the impact of HIV infection and antiretroviral therapy on pre-adolescents and adolescents with perinatal HIV infection. A group of HIV-uninfected children with perinatal exposure to HIV from a similar sociodemographic background and age distribution will be enrolled for comparison. Domains to be investigated include growth and sexual maturation, metabolic risk factors for cardiovascular disease, cardiac function, bone health, neurologic, neurodevelopment, language, hearing and behavioral function, and human papillomavirus (HPV) infection.